micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
North Langui
The Sovereign State of North Langui (Spanish: Estado Soberano de Langui del Norte) is a country located between the Langui River, in Peru. It has been founded in 1911 by Bolivian colonizers, and it's capital is Sacachispas. History The founding of North Langui After taking it's first step through the city of El Melo, on the yet-founded Langui Empire, they had to make a colony in the north of the river, sponsored by the ideas of the Bolivian progenitors that once crossed the Langui River in the 1900's, on which they called it Río La Cuadra. Before they went into a war with the Peruvian Armed Forces Section of Juliaca, they had signed a treaty to build another country north of the river, which was signed on the desert, on which they called it the Bechucos Delta, in the young town of Cuertos. The founding of the country was made in 1908. The Armed Forces of North Langui has been uniting forces with the countries of Bolivia and Chile, to stop the country from being invaded by Peruvian manufacturers. The leaders of the North Revolution, on which they were Torres Ambieja and Salus Teruvian, had been battling in the valley of the city of Terimanga, in 1910. They had battled through an entire year, and thus, with the victory being for the Northern Languinians, the country has been one of the first micronations to ever be recognized by their respective countries. on 1911. The Treaty of Sacachispas was held in the suburb of Sacachispas, in the then city of Santa Maria Teresa. Second Peruvian invasion TBA Saul Aprido's ammendments TBA History from 1956-1970 TBA Red Week and Northern Languinian switchover to communism TBA Culture North Langui's switchover to communism in 1971 had been producing a collapse of the Northern Languinian culture, but in 1990, the Dictator Santos Vallés has been establishing an program that would advance the culture of the nation and it's needs. North Langui's national food is the Gorgonzola, on which is a food which contains white cheese, meat and pan pita. While made exclusively for breakfast, they had numerous variations for it in dinner and lunch. North Langui's national religion is Roman Christian, and the Vespers and Completas are the most practiced liturgies in the country, since 1932, every monday. Economy North Langui's currency is the pozo, and has been introduced to the country since 1967. It is equivalent to 3.3 American dollars, and it's fabrication is manually conserved. Subdivisions North Langui has ten departments and one capital district. It's current status has been made in 1940, when a law has been sharing negotiations with the rebel group, the Sacachispas Autonomic Front, to be the capital of the country instead of La Huata. Symbols North Langui's flag has been confected by Paulo Griseras in 1920, and it mostly contains tones of red, symbolizing the blood that the Languinian Republicans had been keeping in the Second Peruvian Invasion. It is a tetra-colored bend with three lines, and a green line on the medium, with a Inca symbol in the middle. North Langui's anthem is Insignes, marchad, nos esperó la patria. Telecommunications North Langui's national television service is Telejamo, on which has been founded in 1954 as the Servicio de Televisión Difusora de Sacachispas. Other television stations, like TNLN and Canal 2, were also leaders in programming. North Langui's national radio station is Radio Falange, on which has been transmitting since 1972, which replaced the former Radio La Estética.Category:American micronations